


Türchen 66 - Keine (Fern)beziehung mehr.

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [65]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Marwin kommt mit gebrochenem Herzen nach Augsburg. Der Kitt für sein Herz kommt aus dem noch tieferen Süden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WAS IST HIER PASSIERT. Das wurde.... sehr lang. Dafür kam ich teilweise so gigantisch gut voran... Ich habe einfach geschrieben und geschrieben und zack, nächste Seite und zack, schon wieder eine neue Seite... Wow. Dass ich was aus den beiden machen kann, wusste ich, schließlich haben sie eine sehr brauchbare Verbindung. Aber dass ich so viel aus ihnen machen kann, hätte ich nicht gedacht :D  
> Diese Geschichte geht an einen anonymen Wünscher :D

**Wortzahl:** 5586  
 **Rating:** P16 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

„Marwin, du kannst dich nicht ewig zuhause verstecken.“

Ach ja, und warum nicht? Ist ja nicht so, dass er sein Haus gar nicht mehr verlässt. Er geht zum Training, natürlich auch zu den Spielen und hin und wieder geht er sogar mit seinen Kollegen zum Essen. Was will man mehr?  
Okay, er weiß genau, worauf Dani angespielt hat. Anfangs fand er es ja echt schön, jemanden bei seinem neuen Verein zu kennen, doch nach einer Weile hat sich gezeigt, dass Danis gute Wolfsburg-Kenntnisse nicht nur von Vorteil sind. Er weiß nämlich zu viel, wenn es nach Marwin geht. Nämlich so viel, dass er ihn mit der Begründung, dass er sich nicht ewig zuhause verstecken kann, auf Mannis Geburtstagsfeier gezerrt hat.  
Manni ist ein netter Kerl, keine Frage. Etwas merkwürdig, aber Marwin kommt echt gut mit ihm klar. Doch eine Feier... Marwin hätte sich am liebsten nach den obligatorischen Glückwünschen schon wieder verzogen. Leider passt Dani genau darauf auf, was er tut.

Da er die Feier also nicht vorzeitig verlassen darf, hat Marwin es sich an der Bar bequem gemacht. Gar nicht mal, um einen Drink nach dem anderen zu bechern – er sitzt einfach nur da, hält sein Glas fest und starrt stumpfsinnig in die Gegend.  
Und er denkt an Wolfsburg. Denkt zurück an Vierinha. Adelino André „Du darfst mich auch 'gatinho' nennen“ Vieira de Freitas. Der wunderbare Portugiese mit den wunderbaren dunklen Haaren und dem wunderbaren Schlafzimmerblick.  
Frustriert lässt Marwin seinen Kopf auf die Bar sacken.

Der Wechsel nach Augsburg kam genau rechtzeitig. Nämlich dann, als er feststellte, dass er nicht der einzige war, der Vierinha „Kätzchen“ nennen durfte. Der Mann, an den er sein Herz verschenkt hatte, mit dem er verdammt noch mal echt glücklich war, ist durch die Betten Wolfsburgs gesprungen. Gut, in seinem war er am häufigsten, bei den anderen waren es eher einmalige Besuche, aber dieses Wissen hat ihn nun wirklich nicht getröstet – tröstet ihn wirklich nicht.  
Für ihn war es die große Liebe. Für Vierinha Spaß. Immer wieder mit dem gleichen Mann, aber trotzdem nur Spaß. Auch wenn er echt traurig war, als Marwin seine Koffer gepackt hat und bei ihm ausgezogen ist – die letzte Zeit in Wolfsburg hat er teilweise im Hotel gewohnt und teilweise bei Diego, der so etwas wie ein großer Bruder für ihn ist.

Marwin vermisst ihn. Das ist das Schlimmste. Er vermisst es, neben Gatinho – verdammt, er kann sich nicht einmal den Namen abgewöhnen, er versucht zwar immer, zum spöttischer klingenden 'Vierinha' zu wechseln, aber er hält das noch nicht durch – im Bett zu liegen, an die Decke zu sehen und ihn reden zu hören, seine Stimme zu hören, die irgendwie so sehr nach Glück klang. Und Mann, sie hatten auch außerhalb des Betts so eine gute Zeit.  
Er will das zurück. Aber er kann nicht – er kann nicht zulassen, dass Gatinho ihn einfach so betrügt. Die Beziehung – wenn sie denn je eine hatten – zwischen ihnen ist zerstört.  
Leider klappt es auch nicht mit einem anderen Mann. Marwin hat schlichtweg keinen Bock mehr auf Beziehungen.

Noch etwas, das Dani kritisiert. Natürlich weiß er Bescheid, was mit Gatinho passiert ist, der Buschfunk zwischen Augsburg und Wolfsburg funktioniert hervorragend. Und er hatte sofort einen Rat parat: Vergiss ihn und such' dir einen Neuen.  
Schön. Und dann wird er wieder betrogen? Nein danke. Da kann Dani noch so oft sagen, dass es auch nette Männer da draußen gibt – Gatinho war auch ein netter Mann. Der ihn halt dummerweise betrogen hat.

Dabei fing es so gut an mit Gatinho... Er wollte immer einen Freund im gleichen Verein oder zumindest aus der gleichen Stadt, eine Fernbeziehung wollte er sich nicht antun. Und dann war da Gatinho, der es ihm so bald angetan hatte, der irgendwie alles war, was er wollte – und der sein Interesse erwidert hat.  
Marwin bekam seine Vor-Ort-Beziehung. Aber vor kurzem sah er, dass das keine Garantie für eine glückliche Beziehung ist.

In Marwins Kehle bildet sich ein Kloß. Mann, bitte nicht schon wieder heulen – er hat schon mehr als genug Tränen wegen Gatinho vergossen und hier, unter all den Leuten, wäre ein Zusammenbruch echt unangenehm. Er muss stark bleiben, irgendwie. Nur noch ein bisschen warten, dann lässt Dani ihn nach Hause.  
Als er den Kloß nicht einfach so herunterschlucken kann, greift er nach seinem Glas und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck.

„Hallo.“

Marwin hebt den Kopf, nimmt den Blick von seinem Glas, um sich die Person anzusehen, die sich ganz lässig neben ihn an die Bar lehnt.  
Dann stockt sein Atem.

Was zur Hölle macht Gigi Buffon hier?

Nach dem ersten Schock fängt Marwin sich schnell. Okay, da war etwas – Manni hat ein, zwei Mal von seinem guten Kumpel Gigi erzählt, sogar, dass es sich dabei eben um Gigi Buffon handelt. Trotzdem ist es wirklich überraschend, ihn hier zu sehen.  
Gigi ist solche Reaktionen offensichtlich gewohnt. Er sieht ihn abwartend an, sein Lächeln bleibt. Dann, als Marwin keine Anstalten macht, etwas zu sagen, ergreift er wieder das Wort.

„Tanzen?“

Marwin starrt auf die Hand, die Gigi ihm entgegen streckt. Sie ist groß, kantig irgendwie, zumindest die Fingerspitzen, und Marwin findet, dass man ihr ansieht, dass sie zu einem Torhüter gehört.  
Tanzen. Mit einem Mann. Mit einem zugegebenermaßen echt attraktiven Mann, auch wenn Marwin noch nicht ganz weiß, zu welchem Teil diese Attraktivität von seiner Ehrfurcht herrührt, denn verdammt, Gigi ist nun mal einer der besten Torhüter der Welt.  
Die Ehrfurcht reicht allerdings nicht aus, um seine Grundstimmung zu übertönen. Männer sind tabu für ihn, er will nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie attraktiv sind und sich ihm annähern.

Das unverbindlichste Lächeln, das Marwin zu bieten hat – er hofft, dass es nicht zu gequält wirkt –, schleicht sich auf sein Gesicht, er schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

„Sorry, nein.“

Für einen Moment verschwindet Gigis Lächeln. Doch dann, so schnell, dass Marwin sich nicht sicher ist, ob er sich das Verschwinden nicht nur eingebildet hat, ist es wieder zurück und Gigi zuckt mit den Schultern, ganz nonchalant.

„Kannst es dir ja noch überlegen.“

Ganz sicher nicht. Aber den Gedanken behält Marwin für sich.  
Für einen Moment lächelt Gigi ihn weiter an, dann wendet er sich ab. Er mischt sich wieder unter die Leute, die zwischen der Bar und der Tanzfläche hin und her wuseln.

So einfach trifft man einen der besten Torhüter, die es momentan gibt. Verrückt.

Marwins Handy vibriert, kurz hat er die Sorge, dass es eine Nachricht von Gatinho ist – Sorge deshalb, weil er nicht weiß, ob er ihm widerstehen könnte, wenn er ihn zurückfordern würde. Das war schon nach ihrer Trennung verdammt schwer, doch jetzt, wo trotz des Abstandes die Sehnsucht bleibt, würde es ihm noch schwerer fallen.  
Aber dann fällt ihm ein, dass Gatinho sich nicht mehr bei ihm meldet. Am Anfang hat er das schon noch getan, hat ein paar Mal bei ihm angeklingelt, hat ihm geschrieben. Doch mittlerweile hat er aufgegeben.  
Hat ihn aufgegeben.

Wieder schluckt Marwin, dann holt er das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. Es ist tatsächlich nicht Gatinho, der ihn angeschrieben hat, sondern...  
Dani?  
Stirnrunzelnd öffnet er die Nachricht.

'Und? Wie ist Buffon aus der Nähe?'

Was soll das jetzt? Warum interessiert Dani sich dafür? Und warum sieht er ihn sich nicht einfach selbst von nahem an? Er ist schließlich auch mit Manni befreundet – er verbringt zwar nicht ganz so viel Zeit mit ihm wie Marwin, dafür kennt er ihn schon etwas länger.  
Ein weiterer Blick aufs Handy verrät ihm, dass Dani eine zweite Nachricht schreibt. Und tatsächlich taucht kurz darauf ein weiteres Textfeld im Chatverlauf auf.

'Frage für einen Freund'

Nun hebt Marwin den Kopf und lässt den Blick über die Menge schweifen. Wo ist Dani?  
Er steht dort, wo er vorher auch schon stand, am anderen Ende des Raumes, an einem Stehtisch. Als würde er Marwins Blick auf sich spüren, blickt er auf und grinst ihn an. Erklärt seine Frage noch nicht – die Erklärung liefert das, was daraufhin passiert. Auch Danis Frau, die neben ihm steht, sieht zu Marwin hinüber und als sie bemerkt, dass Marwin sie sieht, streckt sie ihren Daumen nach oben und grinst noch breiter als ihr Mann.  
Ah, das ist also der 'Freund', für den Dani fragen sollte.

Marwin überlegt kurz, bevor er eine Antwort tippt. Was genau will sie hören? Wohl eher nicht, dass es ihn etwas überrumpelt hat, plötzlich einen Mann vor sich zu haben, der wohl für die meisten seiner Torwartkollegen und damit auch für ihn eine Art Vorbild ist.

'Schon heiß'

Damit steckt er das Handy wieder ein. Weitere Auskünfte gibt es nicht, für alles andere muss sie sich Gigi selbst genauer ansehen – oder ihren Mann zu ihm schicken.  
Doch plötzlich huscht ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, der ihn echt skeptisch macht.

Haben sie das ausgetüftelt? Haben sie Gigi zu ihm geschickt, damit er ihn tröstet?

Nein, das kann nicht sein. Marwin hat Dani die ganze Zeit im Blick, weil er die ganze Zeit darauf hofft, endlich nach Hause gehen zu dürfen. Ihm wäre aufgefallen, wenn Gigi neben ihm gestanden wäre – Gianluigi Buffon, einer der weltbesten Torhüter. Aber er hat den Torwart vorher zum ersten mal gesehen.  
Ist ja schon irgendwie erbärmlich, dass er so sehr unter Danis Fuchtel steht. Aber es ist nicht einmal so, dass er nach Danis Pfeife tanzt – er will einfach nicht negativ auffallen, will nicht so wirken, als würde er sich für etwas Besseres halten. Deshalb hält er sich an den Vizekapitän und...  
Man muss Dani lassen, er ist echt verständnisvoll, er nimmt Rücksicht darauf, dass Marwin noch die Trennung verdauen muss. Marwin traut ihm eine bessere Balance zwischen „Ex-Freund hinterher trauern“ und „Teil des Teams sein/werden“ zu als sich selbst. Und letztendlich ist es ja egal, ob er hier oder zuhause seinem Ex hinterher weint.

Verdammt, er hat gerade Gianluigi Buffon getroffen.  
Der Gedanke an Gigi lenkt ihn überraschenderweise ab – zum ersten Mal muss er nicht die ganze Zeit an Gatinho denken. Ein Teil seines Gehirns will es noch, aber Gigi ist so präsent, Gatinho schafft es einfach nicht, das zu übertönen. Und es ist nicht einmal die Ehrfurcht vor diesem unfassbar guten Torhüter – also, schon auch, aber nicht hauptsächlich. Als er in sich geht, die kurze Unterhaltung – wenn man zwei, drei Sätze schon als Unterhaltung werten kann – noch einmal Revue passieren lässt, wird ihm klar, dass Gigis Ruf, Gigis Stellung nur einen Teil der Faszination ausmacht.

Es stimmt, was er Danis Frau geschrieben hat. Gigi ist echt heiß.  
Ist nicht so, dass er das heute zum ersten Mal bemerkt hat. Schon als er noch ein Teenie war, ist ihm an Gigi nicht nur sein Talent aufgefallen – wenn er so zurückdenkt, kann es gut sein, dass er sich ein paar Mal einen auf ihn runtergeholt hat. Mann, er war jung und ziemlich einsam mit seiner Liebe zu Männern, da kam der attraktive italienische Torwart auf dem Bildschirm gerade recht.  
Und jetzt, wo er ihn zum ersten Mal persönlich gesehen hat... Gigi ist keine klassische Schönheit, man kann ihn nicht unbedingt als schön bezeichnen, das sah er auch jetzt wieder. Nein, das, was ihn ausmacht, ist etwas anderes. Seine Ausstrahlung oder so. Er hat so eine lockere, freundliche Art, so... Marwin findet keine Worte dafür. Er kann nur eines gewiss sagen: Er ist richtig attraktiv.

Wieder lässt Marwin seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen, doch diesmal sucht er nicht nach Dani. Dani ist ihm, um ehrlich zu sein, gerade ziemlich egal. Die Person, die er sucht, ist ein gutes Stück größer und hat dunklere Haare.  
Gigi. Wo ist Gigi?   
Er findet ihn sehr bald. Gigi ragt ein Stück aus der Menge heraus und Marwin wundert sich, dass ihm dieser große Kerl nicht vorher schon ins Auge gefallen ist.

Und jetzt?  
Marwin beobachtet ihn einfach. Er dreht sich so um, dass er die Bar im Rücken hat und Gigi im Blickfeld und dann beobachtet ihn. Sieht dabei zu, wie er seine Hände hebt und unkoordiniert damit herumwedelt – auf dem Platz mag er ja eine hervorragende Körperbeherrschung haben, auf der Tanzfläche ist davon allerdings nichts zu sehen -, wie er strahlt, wie er einfach tanzt und Spaß hat. Als Gigi langsam in seine Richtung treibt und sich nicht mehr ganz so viele Leute zwischen ihnen tummeln, die ihm die Sicht auf Gigi nehmen, bemerkt er auch seinen Hüftschwung, die sanften Bewegungen seines Körpers. Das sieht gar nicht mal so übel aus, nicht so unfähig wie die Bewegungen seiner Arme. Nein, das ist fast schon geschmeidig und Marwin spürt ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch. Vielleicht hätte er doch dem Tanz zusagen sollen...

Er bekommt nicht die Gelegenheit, sich groß über die verpasste Chance zu ärgern. Kurz dreht er sich um, um einen Schluck aus seinem Glas zu nehmen und als er es zurück auf den Tresen stellt, sieht er, dass Gigi wieder neben ihm steht.

„Jetzt Lust auf Tanzen?“

Marwin lässt ganz langsam den Blick über Gigis Körper wandern, viel zu langsam, das ist ihm klar, aber er kann sich nicht bremsen. Mann, Gigi ist schon verdammt ansehnlich... Dann kommt er bei seinem Gesicht an, bei dem breiten Strahlen, das ein klein wenig neckend wirkt, aber hauptsächlich einfach nur gut gelaunt, und der Reiz, mit ihm zu tanzen, schwindet.  
Gigi ist so gut gelaunt, er ist gute Laune pur. Und Marwin? Er ist ein Trauerkloß, teils bewusst, teils, weil er einfach nicht damit aufhören kann.

Wieder starrt er auf Gigis Hand, die er ihm entgegen hält. Mann, er würde sie echt gerne mal anfassen. Nicht ergreifen, um mit Gigi zu tanzen, nein, er will sie einfach nur anfassen, spüren, wie sie sich anfühlt. Marwin findet Hände echt interessant und Gigis Hände gehören zu den interessantesten, die er je gesehen hat.  
Er muss, er muss einfach. Und dann wird er ganz cool absagen. Wird seine Hand nehmen, wird sie fühlen und Gigi klar machen, dass er nicht in der Stimmung für so etwas ist.

Marwin setzt seine Gedanken in die Tat um. Er legt seine Hand auf Gigis, spürt, wie sich sofort seine Finger um sie schließen. Gigis Hand ist ganz weich, ist vorbildlich gepflegt, aber gleichzeitig ist sie auch stark, wie es sich ebenfalls für einen Torhüter gehört.  
Dann spürt Marwin einen Ruck und Gigi zieht ihn auf die Beine. Sein Grinsen ist noch etwas breiter geworden – das Neckische ist verschwunden, irgendwie, und hat purer Freude Platz gemacht.

Gigi freut sich, dass er mit ihm tanzt.  
Dieser Gedanke lenkt Marwin davon ab, dass er ja eigentlich gar nicht mit Gigi tanzen wollte. Und bis er sich darauf zurückbesinnen kann, stehen sie auch schon auf der Tanzfläche, Körper an Körper, und Gigi lässt wieder seine Hüften kreisen.

Marwin gibt auf. Warum sollte er jetzt noch Widerstand leisten? Dazu müsste er eine Szene machen und das will er bei den hier anwesenden Gästen nicht. Nicht wegen Gigi, nicht wegen einem Mann, den er echt attraktiv findet und den er unter normalen Umständen nicht abweisen würde.  
Es ist an der Zeit, dass er wieder normale Umstände schafft. Vierinha ist passé.

Okay. Tanzen. Tanzen mit Gigi.  
Es geht erstaunlich leicht. Marwin legt seine Arme um Gigis Hals, Gigis Hände packen seine Hüfte und ab da übernimmt einfach er. Sie haben noch etwas Abstand zwischen sich, trotzdem sind sie auf gewisse Art und Weise miteinander verbunden und Gigi führt ihn, Gigi tanzt und zieht ihn mit sich.  
Und Marwin lässt sich fallen. So sehr, dass er nach einer Weile den Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückt, sich an Gigi lehnt und seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legt.

Irgendwie fühlt er sich echt wohl. In Gigis Armen, an Gigis Körper... Zumindest so lange, bis eine von Gigis Händen etwas weiter nach unten rutscht und sich auf seinen Po legt.  
Halt, halt, halt. So weit ist er noch nicht. Das ist... Nicht passend, das geht nicht.  
Marwin erstarrt, dann greift er nach hinten, packt Gigis Handgelenk und zieht seine Hand wieder etwas weiter nach oben. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, dass Gigi grinst, doch seine Hand bleibt dort, wo sie ist – außerhalb der Gefahrenzone.  
Er entspannt sich wieder.

Die Musik wird ruhiger, passt nun allmählich mehr zu ihrem Kuscheltänzchen. Und obwohl Marwin solche Musik normalerweise nicht gerade prickelnd findet, fühlt er sich trotzdem noch wohl. Um genau zu sein, fühlt er sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde wohler – er gewöhnt sich an Gigis Präsenz, sein Herz hört allmählich auf zu flattern und er kann es noch mehr genießen, mit ihm zu tanzen.

Nach einer Weile spürt er, wie Gigis Wange seine Haare streift, diesmal noch länger als sonst. Seine Wange verharrt dort, Marwin hört seine Stimme.

„Alles gut bei dir?“

Alles gut, wirklich, absolut. Könnte kaum besser sein. Und dass er nachfragt...  
Marwin seufzt, er vergräbt die Nase im Stoff von Gigis Oberteil. Dabei brummt er leise, aber offensichtlich noch laut genug, damit Gigi ihn hört. Kurz lacht er und verdammt, sein Lachen ist so angenehm, Marwin will mehr davon.

„Bei mir auch.“

Und wieder etwas, das sein Herz einen Sprung machen lässt. Gigi fühlt sich wohl bei ihm, Gigi mag ihn, Gigi...  
Sie tanzen weiter, wiegen sich weiter im Takt der Musik hin und her. Dann schöpft Marwin etwas mehr Mut.  
Er greift wieder nach hinten, packt wieder Gigis Handgelenk. Doch diesmal zieht er seine Hand nach unten, so dass sie sich wieder auf seinen Po legt. Wie vorher grinst Gigi, dann packt er zu und Marwin ist völlig egal, dass da ein bisschen Spott in seinem Grinsen mitgeschwungen sein könnte – er presst sein Gesicht noch fester gegen Gigis Schulter.  
Scheiße, das fühlt sich gut an. Das... Er wurde schon so lange nicht mehr so angefasst und Gigis große Hand und – Gigi spürt offenbar, was Marwin von seiner Aktion hält. Ganz gemächlich fängt er an, Marwins Po zu kneten, seine zweite Hand schiebt sich langsam nach unten und gesellt sich zur ersten.

Halleluja. Das ist...  
Marwin schmiegt sich enger an Gigi, ihre Hüften berühren sich. Und das, was echt unangenehm hätte werden können, löst eine echt große Erleichterung aus – in Gigis Hose spürt er etwas Hartes, das ganz eindeutig zu seinem Körper gehört.  
Auch Gigi ist hart.

Gut, dann will er doch auch mal... Wenn Gigi ihn so reizt, ihn fast schon provoziert, will er das erwidern. Ganz sanft, so, dass es für Außenstehende nicht offensichtlich ist, stößt er mit seiner Hüfte gegen Gigis und umgehend wird Gigis Atmung flacher, abgehackter.  
Sie stehen aufeinander, sie sind scharf aufeinander. Und diese Erkenntnis sorgt dafür, dass sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen aufstellen.

Dann löst sich Gigi von ihm, ganz ruckartig. Seine Hände legen sich wieder an seine Seiten, er bringt etwas Abstand zwischen ihn. Als Marwin in sein Gesicht blickt, erkennt er einen leichten Rotschimmer.  
Siehe da, Gianluigi Buffon kann rot werden. Findet Marwin echt lustig – auch wenn er selbst vermutlich sehr viel roter ist.  
Und seine Stimme... Sie ist tiefer als vorher, rauer, irgendwie.

„Also, entweder wir zügeln uns jetzt ein bisschen oder...“

Marwin sieht in Gigis dunkle Augen, die fest auf sein Gesicht gerichtet sind, er spürt plötzlich ganz bewusst, wie Gigis Daumen über seine Seiten streichen. Wenn er jetzt kein Oberteil an hätte, wäre das Gefühl richtig geil, aber auch so...

„Oder wir fahren zu mir.“

Gigi sieht ihn etwas überrascht an und Marwin versteht ihn voll und ganz, er ist auch erstaunt über seine Courage. Aber verdammt, er will einfach nur Spaß haben. Gatinho ist es nicht wert, die ganze Zeit wegen ihm zu trauern. Auf eine Beziehung will er sich immer noch nicht einlassen, aber einfach nur eine Nacht Spaß...  
Und verdammt, mit Gigi kann man garantiert echt viel Spaß haben. Hat er ja jetzt schon.

Allmählich entspannen sich Gigis Gesichtszüge wieder, sein Lächeln kehrt zurück. Dann bewegt er seinen Kopf nach vorne, an seine Wange und Marwin schließt schon erwartungsfroh die Augen, weil er die Hoffnung hat, dass Gigi ihn auf die Wange küsst, doch er beschränkt sich darauf, ihm etwas ins Ohr zu raunen.

„Ist es weit zu dir?“

Gute Frage. Ist halt Interpretationssache – um die Ecke herum wohnt er nicht, aber Gigi wohnt in Turin und das ist ein gutes Stück weiter weg.

„Nein. Lass' uns ein Taxi nehmen.“

Gigi nickt nur und Marwin fragt sich, ob es wirklich so einfach ist, sich von einem attraktiven Mann abschleppen zu lassen.  
Scheinbar.

Während Gigi zu Manni hinüber schlendert, sucht Marwin nach Dani, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Doch er ist nicht mehr da, hat sich scheinbar schon aus dem Staub gemacht. Gut, dann halt nicht.  
Er gesellt sich zu Gigi, der sich gerade von Manni verabschiedet. Manni mustert sie kurz und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist ungewöhnlich undeutbar, aber das wird auch zur Nebensache, als sie das Gebäude verlassen.

Draußen stoppt Gigi. Er zieht eine Mütze aus der Jackentasche und setzt sie auf, eine Sonnenbrille folgt. Passt beides nicht ganz – für die Mütze hat es nicht die richtige Jahreszeit, für die Sonnenbrille nicht die richtige Tageszeit. Aber sie erfüllen ihren Zweck. Wenn man nicht weiß, dass Gigi dahinter steckt, erkennt man ihn vermutlich nicht.  
So ist das also, wenn man ein ziemlich bekannter Torwart ist. Marwin hat das nicht nötig, er kann ohne Verkleidung durch Augsburg gehen. Hin und wieder wird er angesprochen, das ist dann schon in Ordnung, doch die meisten Leute lassen ihm seine Ruhe.  
Andererseits ist er mit einem Mann unterwegs und auch wenn es ihm sonst egal ist, wenn man ihn erkennt, schadet es nicht, heute mal inkognito unterwegs zu sein.  
Marwin setzt seine Kapuze auf.

Es ist gut, wieder etwas für einen Mann zu machen. Wenn auch nur für eine Nacht – vor allem, weil es nur eine Nacht lang geht. Endlich wieder Nähe, endlich wieder Sex und morgen ist alles vorbei, sie gehen ihrer Wege und sein Herz wird nicht gebrochen.

Marwin geht hinüber zum Straßenrand, er winkt ihnen ein Taxi heran. Direkt hinter ihm steht Gigi, das spürt er, dafür muss er sich noch nicht einmal umdrehen.  
Dementsprechend enttäuscht ist er, als gleich das erste Taxi vor ihnen hält.

Gigi hält ihm die Türe auf, lässt ihn als erstes einsteigen. Marwin rutscht auf der Bank durch, auf die andere Seite des Sitzes, während er dem Fahrer seine Adresse nennt, dann steigt auch Gigi ein. Er nimmt auf dem mittleren Teil Platz. Als er den Kopf hebt, wirkt sein Blick fast schon... unsicher? Kann aber auch nur am Licht liegen und natürlich an Marwins Hoffnungen.  
Hoffnungen, welche Hoffnungen? Er hat keine Hoffnungen. Das mit Gigi soll ja nichts weiter werden als Spaß, er erwartet nicht, dass Gigi sich in ihn verliebt oder bereits verliebt hat.

„Ist das in Ordnung, wenn ich mich hierher setze?“  
„Klar.“

Natürlich ist es das. Erst recht, als er den Arm um Marwin legt und Marwin sich an ihn anlehnen kann. Und noch mehr, als er seine Kapuze etwas nach hinten schiebt, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken.  
Der Fahrer startet den Wagen und ein kurzer Blick nach vorne verrät Marwin, dass ihm das Geschehen auf der Rückbank völlig egal ist. Sein Blick ist stur nach vorne gerichtet, seine Finger trommeln im Takt zur Musik – irgendein exotisches Volkslied aus einem anderen Land, bekommt Marwin ganz nebenbei mit – auf dem Lenkrad.  
Sie haben ihre Ruhe. Nicht so sehr wie gleich bei ihm zuhause, aber sie müssen sich nicht allzu sehr zurückhalten. Und das ist auch Gigi bewusst, sonst hätte er nicht...

Er hat ihn geküsst. Als Gigis Finger sanft am Saum seiner Kapuze entlang streichen, wird ihm allmählich bewusst, was gerade passiert ist. Also, wenn er noch Zweifel gehabt hätte, ob sie wirklich das gleiche im Sinn haben – jetzt hätten sie sich erledigt.  
Gigi will ihn. Und verdammt, Marwin will ihn jetzt erst recht. Er will noch mehr seine Lippen spüren, will ihm noch näher kommen.  
Können sie bitte endlich zuhause ankommen?

~*~*~

„Guten Morgen.“

Eine Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr, Atem, der sein Ohr streift. Marwin würde sich echt gerne die Decke über den Kopf ziehen, aber noch lieber will er sich umdrehen und sich an den Besitzer dieser Stimme schmiegen. Er ist viel zu weit weg, verdammt.  
Und Marwin ist viel zu anhänglich. Doch er kann sich einfach nicht bremsen, er will einfach nicht. Sonst hätte er auch nicht Gigi hier übernachten lassen. Ihm ist schon klar, dass man mit einem One Night Stand anders umgehen soll, aber wen interessieren Regeln? Er wollte Gigi in seinem Bett behalten, er wollte mit ihm zusammen einschlafen, er wollte sogar mit ihm zusammen aufwachen. Deshalb ist er echt froh, dass Gigi immer noch da ist.

Umdrehen also. In die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kommt.  
Leichter gedacht als getan. Denn als Marwin sich auf die andere Seite drehen will, hat er wohl etwas zu viel Schwung. Sein Arm trifft etwas hartes, er hört Gigi keuchen.

„So wird man hier also begrüßt.“

Nun schafft Marwin es endlich, seine Augen zu öffnen. Er rappelt sich auf und blickt auf Gigi, der neben ihm auf dem Rücken liegt, hinab. Sein Gesicht ist nicht so schmerzverzerrt, wie seine Stimme klang – er grinst sogar ein bisschen. Und sogar hier im Bett spürt Marwin, wie seine Knie weich werden.

„Ich kann auch anders.“  
„Ach ja?“

Na klar und das weiß Gigi ganz genau. Gestern Nacht war Marwin nämlich echt nett. Also... Sanfter zumindest. Er hat Gigi nicht weh getan.  
Andererseits lag er die meiste Zeit auf dem Rücken und... genoss. Genoss Gigis Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen, Gigis Körper zwischen seinen Beinen, Gigis Schwanz in ihm... Er bekommt wieder eine Gänsehaut.  
Es war so unfassbar gut gestern und er würde echt gerne die Zeit zurückspulen, um das noch einmal zu erleben.

Aber das kann er nicht. Er ist im Hier und Jetzt und das sieht auch gar nicht so schlecht aus – immerhin liegt der Mann, der ihn gestern um den Verstand gebracht hat, in seinem Bett.  
Ganz langsam lässt Marwin sich auf Gigi sinken. Sofort schnellt Gigis Hand nach oben, sie schiebt sich in seine Haare. Ja, dass Gigi eine Schwäche für seine Haare hat, hat er gestern schon festgestellt, als er ständig seine Hände darin vergraben hat oder auch einfach nur hindurch gestrichen hat. Absolut kein Problem, es fühlt sich gut an, wenn Gigi das tut, auch jetzt wieder.

„Guten Morgen.“

Mit diesen Worten verlagert er endgültig sein Gewicht auf Gigi. Seine Lippen treffen auf Gigis und er kann nicht sagen, ob Gigi ihn nach unten gezogen hat oder ob das ausschließlich sein eigener Wille war. Ist auch egal – ziemlich viel ist egal, wenn man einen solchen Guten-Morgen-Kuss bekommt.  
Eine Weile widmen sie sich nur dem Kuss, einem ganz gemächlichen Kuss. Dann löst sich Marwin wieder von Gigi und lässt seinen Kopf neben Gigis auf das Kissen sinken. Gigis freie Hand legt sich auf seinen Rücken, groß und schwer, die andere zwirbelt eine Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern.

Das ist kein regulärer One Night Stand. Marwin wusste das gestern schon, aber heute kann er es endgültig nicht mehr leugnen. Stört ihn allerdings auch nicht. Er ist gerne bei Gigi und – Hauptsache, er hat Spaß. Und das ist der Fall.

Lange können sie so nicht liegen bleiben. Gigi räkelt sich unter ihm, dann legen sich seine Hände an Marwins Wangen und er drückt seinen Kopf so nach oben, dass er ihn kurz auf die Lippen küssen kann.

„Ich muss los.“

Ja, er weiß. Gigi hat gestern schon so etwas angedeutet – dass er heute recht bald aufbrechen muss. War auch ein Grund, warum er bei Marwin übernachtet hat.  
Marwin hofft, dass er sich das „Damit ich so lange wie möglich bei dir bleiben kann“ nicht eingebildet hat.

 

Widerwillig verlassen sie das Bett, anschließend machen sie sich fertig. Marwin schafft es sogar noch, eine Tasse Kaffee für Gigi zuzubereiten – für mehr ist keine Zeit mehr, teilt Gigi ihm bedauernd mit.  
Und dann kommt der unangenehmste Moment. Sie stehen an der Wohnungstüre, Gigi mit seiner Tasche über der Schulter.

„Hey, Marwin.“

Marwin wendet den Blick von Gigis Autoschlüssel in seiner Hand ab. Gleich klingelt Manni – er bringt Gigi zu seinem Auto, damit er von dort aus zurück nach Hause fahren kann. Zurück nach Hause, zurück nach Italien... Gut, dass das heute Nacht nur eine einmalige Sache war. Nicht umsonst ist Marwin ein Gegner von Fernbeziehungen. Er würde Gigi so sehr vermissen...  
Als er in Gigis Gesicht blickt, lächelt er schwach.

„Ich habe meine Nummer verloren. Kann ich deine haben?“

Nein!, schreit Marwins Vernunft. Ja!, schreit sein Herz und Marwin entscheidet, dass die Vernunft später wieder entscheiden darf, aber diesmal will er auf sein Herz hören. Auch wenn er sich dafür entschieden hat, dass die letzte Nacht etwas Einmaliges war, kann er Gigi nicht einfach so gehen lassen.  
Einen solchen Mann lässt man nicht einfach so gehen.

Sie tauschen Nummern aus, Gigi gibt ihm auch gleich seine eigene Nummer. Und dann...  
Mehr geht nicht mehr. Es klingelt an der Haustüre, Manni hält sie davon ab – ja, was? Noch mehr Fehler zu machen?  
Gigi nickt ihm zu, er schiebt sich den Gurt auf seiner Schulter zurecht. Dann tritt er aus seiner Wohnung, um zur Haustüre zu laufen.  
Weit kommt Gigi nicht. Nach ein paar Metern dreht er ruckartig um und läuft zurück zu Marwin. Er presst ihn gegen die Wand, presst seinen Mund auf Marwins und Marwin krallt sich in seinen Rücken, würde ihn am liebsten nie wieder los lassen – würde ihn in diesem Moment am liebsten bei sich behalten.

Aber danach ist es wirklich vorbei. Gigi streicht ihm noch durch die Haare, bevor er seine Tasche wieder schultert und sich auf den Weg zu Manni macht.  
Mann, Gigi... Kurz flackert der Gedanke an Vierinha wieder in seinem Kopf auf. Nein, Gigi ist ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Er ist... Bedeutsamer, irgendwie. Er hat nach einer Nacht mehr Eindruck hinterlassen als Vierinha während ihrer ganzen Beziehung.  
Marwin könnte sich echt in ihn verlieben, wenn er gerade Bock auf Liebe hätte.

Hat er aber nicht. Gigi bleibt tabu. Das war eine verdammt gute Nacht und mehr nicht.  
Doch. Es war mehr. Marwin weiß nun, dass ihm so etwas Spaß macht. Das wäre eine Alternative, eine Nachfolge der Beziehung. Und das ist echt gut zu wissen.

~*~*~

„Oh Mann, du hast es echt eilig.“

Grinsend sieht Dani dabei zu, wie Marwin sein Zeug in seine Tasche stopft. Seine Shampoo-Flasche stellt sich quer und Marwin steht kurz davor, sie einfach in die nächste Ecke zu werfen, doch dann gibt sie doch noch nach und rutscht zu den anderen Dingen ins Tascheninnere.

„Klar. Ich habe trainingsfrei.“

Ein ganzer Tag... Also, der Rest des heutigen Tages, der ganze Tag morgen und von übermorgen hat er auch noch ein Stückchen zu seiner freien Verfügung.

„Lass mich raten: Du hast etwas vor?“

Nun erwidert Marwin das Grinsen. Der Reißverschluss seiner Tasche ist endlich geschlossen – er ist fertig.

„Ja. Ich besuche meinen Freund.“

Sein Freund... Er redet echt gerne von seinem Freund. Gar nicht mal, weil er unbedingt mit seiner Beziehung angeben möchte – es fühlt sich so ungewohnt an, die Wörter „mein Freund“ zu benutzen und er möchte es immer wieder auskosten, wie sie sich auf seiner Zunge anfühlen.  
Sein Freund.

Gigi war echt hartnäckig. Obwohl Marwin versucht hat, ihn als einmalige Bettgeschichte abzustempeln, hat er ihn immer wieder kontaktiert und Marwin konnte ihn einfach nicht abwimmeln, hat es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht. Also haben sie immer öfter miteinander geschrieben, dann kamen Telefonate und Videochats dazu...  
Und irgendwann hat Gigi ihn einfach als seinen Freund bezeichnet. Irgendwann, als Marwin zumindest schon an dem Punkt war, dass er eingesehen hat, dass er vielleicht doch gerne wieder eine Beziehung hätte.

Überrascht war er trotzdem. Doch dann hat langsam alles Sinn gemacht.  
Seit Gigi in Augsburg war, hatte er keinen weiteren Mann in seinem Bett, war auch nicht in anderen Betten unterwegs. Er hat das nicht vermisst – er hat lieber mit Gigi gesprochen.  
Und er mag Gigi, mag ihn so unglaublich gern, mag ihn so sehr, dass er bei ihm Bauchkribbeln bekommt. Eigentlich hatte Gigi schon recht und nach der ersten Überraschung war Marwin echt froh, dass sie die Phase, in der sie beide herumrätseln mussten, wie sie sich sagen, dass sie eine Beziehung wollen, so übersprungen haben.

Sein Freund. Da musste schon einer der besten Freunde seines Torwartkollegen kommen, damit er sich wieder auf eine feste Beziehung einließ. Sogar auf eine Fernbeziehung.

Es ist echt schwierig, ungefähr so schwierig, wie er es sich ausgemalt hat. Oft liegt er mit schwerem Herzen in seinem Bett, weil er Gigi so sehr vermisst, so gerne bei ihm wäre. Aber dann denkt er einfach daran, dass das bald wieder der Fall sein wird und der Gedanke muntert ihn so sehr auf. Weil er an diesem Punkt wieder bemerkt, dass er nicht vergebens auf Gigi wartet. Bald wird er tatsächlich wieder zu ihm kommen oder Marwin zu ihm.  
Aber eine Fernbeziehung hat auch ihre Vorteile. Was nicht heißt, dass er mit Gigi keine Vor-Ort-Beziehung ansteuert – sie sprechen hin und wieder darüber und das ist ganz klar ihr Ziel -, aber es hat eben auch seinen Reiz. Das Wiedersehen ist umso schöner...  
Apropos Wiedersehen... Er konzentriert sich wieder auf die Gegenwart, die im Moment aus Dani besteht, der immer noch neben ihm steht.  
Danis Grinsen wird noch breiter, als er ihn wieder ansieht.

„Es ist echt schön, dich glücklich zu sehen.“


End file.
